Harry Potter six year
by bry2211
Summary: Will Harry tell his friends about the prophecy before it's to late and is there more going on than meets the eye?
1. the letter

_**Harry Potter 6th year**_

A/N: Read and Review

Harry Potter the boy who defeated Voldemort three times over. Harry Potter, the boy who lived. He was meant to be a powerful wizard. He was meant to be able to defeat Voldemort.

How was he meant to be able to do that if he couldn't even escape the hellhole of number 4 private drive? He had been sunk deep in depression about Sirius. It was his fault and only his. Sirius was dead because of him.

He closed his eyes as his horse like aunt called through the door. Aunt Petunia and her family hated him with a vengeance. It was six in the morning and he was expected to cook the breakfast fetch the post and so on.

He was their personal slave and Dumbledore had refused to do anything about it. It was Dumbledore's fault he was at the Dursley's. He could be enjoying himself at number 12 Grimmauld Place or at the Burrow.

Harry clambered out of bed and dressed, pausing to look in the mirror. His messy jet-black hair was messier than usual and his emerald coloured eyes were glazed and distant. He had almost given up living.

He walked down stairs and walked through the morning routines. He cut up grapefruit giving the largest part to Dudley and the smallest part to himself. Dudley was still on a diet since his school uniform only just fit.

Harry ate his scraps of food and then went to mow the front lawn. The lawnmower was ancient at best. He could easily chop off his foot, not that the Dursley's cared.

Harry mowed the lawn and potted his Aunts new petunias. He trudged back inside only to be given more work to do. He didn't care. His life was forfeit, in the final battle it would come down to him or Voldemort and he already knew who would win.

Harry had lost all hope. He was to spend his summer at the worst place in the world dreading the last battle. Harry finished his work when the sun set. His muscles ached dully and his head hurt from the intense heat.

He ate the scraps of bread his Aunt had left before heading to Dudley's old room only to find that his way was blocked by the fat pig like figure of his cousin. He vaguely remembered when Hagrid had given him a pigs tail.

Harry pulled his wand from out his back pocket and pointed it at his cousin. Dudley looked at the wand and snorted laughter. He rose up and stared down at Harry.

"You aren't allowed to use magic out of school. You'll get expelled and then you'll be here for the rest of your life," Dudley belched at him with an air of triumph.

"They reproached the ban, after Voldemort came back." Harry said. Thinking up the perfect spell to use on Dudley. He used it at a duelling club on Malfoy called Rictusempra. Harry was just about to say Rictusempra when Dudley moves and scream mum. Harry was just about to run and hit Dudley so he can get in and hide but he didn't.

Aunt Petunia came running up the stairs saying "what's wrong with my little Dudley didums."

"Harry pointed the wand at me and was going to use M…" replied Dudley

Harry said, "I did not because there would have been a letter said I have been kick out of the school". Aunt Petunia looked at him in disgust before saying "Never ever threaten my little Pumpkin ".

Harry when to his room and open all his birthday card's and presents he got a wand cleaner from Hermione and some rock cakes and a birthday cake form Hagrid, a chuddly cannons poster from Ron, and an assortment of cakes and biscuits from the Weasleys. He opens his first card saying.

Harry see you at the Weasleys in three day's I

Hope you like my give it really hard to find cleaning things

Love form Hermione.

Harry open his second card form Hagrid which said

Harry hope you like the cakes. I've got a few surprises for ya in care of magical creatures.

I'll give ya your proper present later.

I'll be seeing ya Hagrid.

Harry opened his last letter saying

Harry ask those muggle people if you're allowed to come to the burrow. If your not Tonks and Mad eye will pick you up, if you are write back and I'll see you at 5:30 tomorrow

See you, Ron.

Dudley told his mum about what happen and Harry was in his room asleep at 4:30 the next day he told the Dursley's about the letter. Harry promptly reminded his uncle about Mad eye and his uncle immediately agreed to let him go.

Ron I am aloud to come see you at the burrow with Hermione if she there whey best of luck getting here say hello to pig

for me before I get there ok

see you in an hour, Harry

"Hedwig send this letter straight to Ron. He'll be wanting my reply."

Hagrid thanks for the card and cakes I hope my other present isn't illegal

Thanks from harry.

He crawled into bed waiting for the next day. He really wanted to see Ron again, but then again he didn't. Harry hadn't told his best friend about the prophecy yet. He had no idea how he would react. He silently sighed before slipping into a restless sleep.


	2. the weasleys

**Chapter2**

Harry woke. The sun was shinning through the curtains. He rolled over in his bed and looked at the alarm. Ron was coming for him today. Harry quickly got ready before going down to eat with the Dersley's.

The Dersley's tried their best to act as if Harry wasn't there. He didn't really mind. He wasn't exactly fond of the Dersley's. Harry grabbed a piece of toast and ran upstairs. He still had to pack his cauldron.

Dobby was sat on his bed. Harry recalled what had happened last time Dobby had sat there in his second year. He had got into loads of trouble just because Dobby decided to help him.

Dobby had a give for harry. Harry opens the present and said "thank you Dobby", he had expected a pair of home made socks but he didn't know what to make of his gift.

"I hope you will like the gift sir. Dobby had save 3 months worth of wages to get Harry Potter sir his present" said Dobby "It tells you if there is invisable people around."

Harry got ready for when the Weasley's were to arrive. He didn't want to stay there for a moment longer than he had to. Harry pulled out his Firebolt before polishing it. He hadn't used it all holiday and couldn't wait to play quidditch again.

Five o'clock soon came and the Weasley's arrived on the night bus. Harry remembered the first time he had ridden it in 3rd year.

Mr Weasley was the first to get off the bus followed by his son's Ron, Fred then George. Mrs Weasley got off shortly afterwards and Percy clambered off, apparently the Weasley's had forgiven him though the twins were glaring at him.

The Dersley's shoved Harry out the door and they all climbed onto the night bus. The Weasley's all asked how his summer had been, Harry replied that it had been awful as usual.

They went straight to the Burrow. Charlie and Bill the Weasley's oldest son's were waiting for them and so was Ginny. Hermione had her nose in a book as usual. Percy walked into his room to write a report on cauldron bottoms. Mr and Mrs Weasley where talk down stairs about something

Hermione went looking for crookshanks who ran off. Fred and George who were making some more things to add to the shop they had at Diagon Alley. Harry smiled and remembered the gold he had given them to set it up.

Harry walked up to Ron's room and sat on the bed. He couldn't put his friends in danger. He was going to have to distance himself. They wouldn't notice and if they did he wouldn't let them get hurt. He had already lost to many people in his life. Harry lay down and began looking at the photo's he had of Sirius.


End file.
